in this tower
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: after Elsa accidentally hurts Anna as a child and her parents take them to the trolls the trolls erase Anna's memory so she no longer remembers Elsa so Elsa has to be locked away in a tower until her true love can safe her Elsa has her ice power and is born Immortal 13 years later Anna reads her mothers dairy and tells Jack Frost, her best friend and he sets out to find her (LOVE)
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA P.O.V**

Hi, my name is Elsa 13 years ago when I was 8 my parents locked me away in a tower, Because of my curse.

I have the powers of Ice/Frost/And snow

I am also immortal after the trolls took Away Anna's memory so she would forget about me and would think she is the only child. But after that, they said that 'Man in the moon.' Gave me my powers and made me become Immortal, the trolls said I would only age to 21.

I feel trapped knowing that my sister doesn't know about me anymore.

And the only way to break the being Immortal and ice powers cure, the trolls told me, a true loves first kiss.

Back in Arendelle, My little sister Anna knows nothing of me anymore, she believes she's the only child.

But Anna is normal, she's lucky but the trolls had to remove her memory about me, so she no longer knows she has another sister.

But since they call me a monster, I believe them, and that means I'm never getting out of here because no one will ever love me.

It started to become night, and I started to get tired.

I sat down bored, I am afraid of my power, that's why I wear gloves.

I sat there wondering if I'll ever get out of here.

It's been 13 years, and I'll probably never find a true love.

**JACK P.O.V**

I Flew around Arendelle, Feeling free today I'm going to see my best friend Anna.

I landed down on her balcony and knocked on the doors.

She stood up and opened the doors, I looked at her, and it looked like she has been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Then she pointed at her mother's diary.

Her mother and father died a couple years ago, and I helped Anna get through that, but why is she cry now?  
>"I have a sister." She sobbed.<p>

"What!?" I asked.

"In my mother diary it tells me that I have a sister named Elsa, and they locked her into a tower." She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know It just said to keep me save away from her _curse._" Said Anna

"Curse?" I asked

She nodded.

"I'll find her." I told her.

"But since my parent's died, She'll becoming queen." Said Anna

I nodded.

"Where's the tower?" I asked

"It says she's on the coast, so that way." Said Anna as she pointed north straight ahead.

I nodded and grabbed my staff and flew away.

As I neared it started to get colder, Not that I cared, I mean I'm THE Jack Frost.

Then I saw a huge tower, around the old brick walls it was frosted.

I noticed there weren't any doors, so I landed on the balcony (THE TOWER IS RAPUNZEL'S TOWER FROM TANGLED.)

Then I kicked the door down and looked around.

I didn't see anyone.

"H-Hello?" I asked

"Who are you?" Asked a female's voice

I turned around and saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

She had a neatly French crown up do bun, blue beautiful eyes, a long black and greenish dress, and a long dark purple cape.

"Are you Elsa?" I asked

"Yes? And you are?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Jack, Jack Frost." I answered snapping back into reality.

"What do you need?" She asked

"You see, I know Anna,-"I said but she cut me off

"Wait you know Anna?" She asked

"Yeah, I've known her since she was 5." I answered.

"So you mean right after my parents locked me away here?" She asked

"I guess, but I'm here to bring you back to Arendelle, And to Anna." I told her.

"No! I can't go back not until the curses are broken!" She panicked.

"What curses?" I asked

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand." She said hugging herself and turning away.

I made a "_-_" face.

"I'm THE Jack Frost, I'm Immortal and have the powers of Ice/Frost/ and snow what will I not understand?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked turning around.

**ELSA P.O.V**

SWEET BABY JESUS THAT GUY IS HOT!

And he has the cruses as me!

"Let me ask you a question, do you take being Immortal and having ice powers as a curse?" I asked.

"No, I take them as a gift." He told me.

"Then if they're a gift why would my parent's lock me away in this tower?" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, But you have to go, you're not safe here!" I told him.

"I kind of have to bring you back so you can become the queen since Arendelle needs one." He said once he did, I began to become curious, "What do you mean? My mother is the queen." I told him

His eyes grew sad as he whispered, "Oh No."

"What... Are you, are you saying my parents are dead?" I asked telling myself to conceal.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." He said, I grew quiet.

"How long have they been dead?" I asked shaky.

"Three years." He said nervously

"What?" I asked as I felt the temperature go from cold, to freezing.

He looked around and noticed the corners in the ceiling were frosting.

"Sorry about that." He said thinking it was him freezing the walls. But I have to play along.

"No it's okay." I lied playing along so he didn't find out about my powers.

"So tell me, I have to become queen?" I asked worried.

He nodded.

"Oh Boy," I said shaky

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I don't know, I've been locked up in a tower to believe I'm a dangerous person, knowing my sister had her memory taken away about me, and 13 years later to find out my parents are dead and I have to become queen after all these years of isolation, sadness, and loneness, Yeah I'm doing fantastic and how about yourself?" I asked sarcastically

"Look I get it, It's not easy, I died saving my sister and woke up 50 years later out of a frozen lake, and became a Guardian to protect all the children of the world 300 years later." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Just please go away, Anna doesn't even remember me." I said sadly.

"Actually, she does." He told me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah, she found your mother's diary and read it and found out about you." He told me.

"She did?! Did she find out about my curse?" I asked

"No, we couldn't find that." He told me.

I was ½ happy she nobody found out, but then ½ sad because I'll have to hide.

I took a deep breath.

"I will go back, but I am to isolate myself." I told him

"Are you sure that's a good idea I think Anna's going to want to meet-"He said but I cut him off.

"It's for her protection." I answered quickly.

I grew quiet and flew up to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked

"Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." He told me then shot off the balcony.

My nails dug into his skin, He grunted a little and gave a fake smile.

Then a strong wind knocked us out of the sky and his staff fell out of his hands.

He tried to grab it, while he was trying to catch it I snuck my glove off and as we neared the ground and he was trying to grab ahold of his staff I made a huge snow pile, We both landed in it, Unharmed.

"How did get here?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I snuck my glove back on behind my back.

He turned to his side and grabbed his staff.

"But we are walking now." I told him as I slid down the snow hill I secretly made.

Then he flew down next to me and started walking, I stepped aside so we kept out distance, I can't risk hurting Anna's friend.

"So are you and Anna, dating?" I asked.

"Anna and I?, no were just best friends." He answered.

"Oh." I answered.

_"You're my best friend Elsa!"_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_"Slow down!" _

_"Anna."_

_"MAMA, PAPA!"_

"That's good." I finished snapping back into reality from the bad memories.

"Yeah, she's really playful." He told me.

"She was the same way from when we were kids." I muttered.

"How long have you been in that tower?" he asked

"13 years." I answered.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah, the whole time was lonely, but I'm happy that it was to keep her safe from me." I told him.

"I bet you she would have been 1000 times happier if you two got to meet each other." He said to me.

"We did meet each other, I was erased from her memory when I was 8, and locked in the tower." I told him.

"Oh." He said back.

"I was locked in the tower because I'm dangerous." I told him.

"I don't think you're dangerous." I told me, there was a warm feeling in my stomach.

"Thanks." I thanked

Then we started to near Arendelle

"There it is." Said Jack

I turned and saw the north Mountain it looked calm, peaceful, and just the place for me.

Then we walked down the snowy valley, and through the town.

Everyone starred.

"Uh Jack, who's you're friend?" asked a salesman.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle, soon to be Queen." Said Jack

"Wait a minute princess Elsa?" he asked

I nodded, "Hey everyone, its princess Elsa!" he yelled.

Then everyone starred and bowed as we walked to the castle gates.

I took a deep breath as Jack signaled the Guards to open up the gates, they obeyed.

Then I walked in meeting up with…. "Anna?"

"Elsa?" she ran over and hugged me I hugged back but then remembered.

_"Catch me!"_

_"Slow down!"_

_"Anna?"_

_"Mama, Papa!"_

I then let her go, she smiled.

I then walked down the halls to my old room, before closing the doors, I looked and saw Anna's face grow sad.

But I have to protect her from myself, to I closed the door and turned away.

**21 OR 22ND STORY! WHOO! I JUST LOVE JELSA AND ELSA BEING LOCKED IN TOWER WAITING FOR A TRUE LOVE IS LIKE SHREK, I WAS THINKING OF MAKE THIS A JELSA SHREK STYLE/VERISON STORY THINGY, THEN I JUST THOUGHT OF ONE DETAIL FROM THE MOVIE TO BE IN THIS STORY SO, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE WEEK LATER**

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!" sang Anna

"I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!" sang Anna

"We used to be best buddies, and now were not, I wish you would tell me Whhhy!" she sang

"Do you wanna build a snowman? I doesn't have to be a snowman!" she sang

"Go away Anna." I told her.

"Okay bye." She sang sadly.

I was looking out my window, I have taken my gloves off.

I put my hands on the window sill and starred at the white snow on the ground outside.

Then, the window froze, I gasped and put my gloves back on, "I'm growing more dangerous." I told myself

**ONE WEEK LATER**

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" sang Anna at my door.

"I think some company is overdo, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there Joan." Said Anna.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!" sang Anna

"Tick tock, Tick tock." Anna repeated

"Oh No! The curse is getting stronger!" I panicked looking at the ground beneath my feet frosting.

"Conceal it, don't feel it!" I told myself.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Elsa? Please I know you're in there, people have been asking where you've been, they say have courage and trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in!" Anna sang in a sad weak voice, she hasn't come to my door for two weeks until now.

"We only have each other, it's just me and you what are we going to do?" she asked in a sad weak singing voice.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" her voice broke.

My room had completely frozen, I was now completely dangerous.

I had my head leaned against the door, then I hid my face in my knees trying to forget all the memories in my frozen room.

Then it grew quiet.

And I cried myself to sleep.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Don't let them in, don't see." I sang as I looked at all the townspeople walking towards, soon-to-be open gates.

Today is my coronation and I terrified.

I turned and walked over the picture of my father.

"Be the good girl you always have to be." I sang as I slipped my gloves off and picked up the coronation sacraments up into my cold, dangerous, frosty hands.

"Conceal, don't feel, Put on a show!" I sang as I turned around and imagined the townspeople smiling at me.

"Make one wrong move and everyone will know!" I sang as I saw that they both quickly froze, I immediately put them back down.

"But it's only for today." I sang as I looked down at my hands.

"It's an agony to wait." I sang

"Tell the Guards to open up, THE GATES!" I sang out loud as I opened my bedroom doors for the first time in 7-8 weeks.

"Be the good girl you always have to be." I sang as I walked down the hallway.

"Conceal." I sang as I opened the Balcony doors to have a sight at the townspeople.

"Conceal don't feel don't let them know." I sang.

Then I heard the bells.

I walked back down and into the crowning room where everyone was sitting down, I even saw my cousin Rapunzel.

Then I bowed my head so the man can crown me, as he did I stood back up, even more terrified.

At the corner of my eye I saw Anna wave to someone.

Then the man brought out the sacraments.

I went to reach for them but then, "Your majesty, the gloves." He whispered to me.

I gave him a, "I will kill you in your sleep" face, then looked down at my hands and slipped the gloves off.

My hands shook as I reached for the two objects.

I turned around as the man began to speak, and looked at the townspeople, I saw Jack leaning against his staff smiling.

I looked down at the two objects as I saw they were slowly freezing.

As soon as the man finished with, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I quickly set them back down and put my gloves back on.

The people cheered and clapped as I put on a fake smile.

**AT THE BALLROOM**

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Said the Announcer as I walked out in front of my people and smiled.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Said the Announcer.

Then Anna came running in, she stopped at the bottom of the steps and waved, then the man moved Anna up right next to me, Anna stepped away so we kept out distance.

It grew quiet between Anna and I so to stop the awkwardness, "Hi."

"H—Hi Me? Oh Um Hi." Said Anna

"You look beautiful." I complemented.

"Thank you, you look beautifier! I mean not fuller, I don't mean you look fuller, I mean M-More beautiful!" Anna stuttered.

"Thank you, so this is what a party looks like." I said looking at everyone dancing.

"It's a lot warmer than I thought." Said Anna

"And what is that amazing smell?" I asked

"Chocolate!" we both sniffed the Air, and then we giggled.

"Queen Elsa, the duke of Weasel town." Said Kia.

"Weaselton!" the duke snapped.

"Duke Weaselton, your majesty." Said the duke

"And as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting I offer you your first dance as Queen." Said the duke, then failed to try and dance, as soon as he bowed, the top of I guess it was a wig flipped over, Anna and I snorted trying not to laugh.

I cleared my throat.

"Thank you, only I don't dance, but my sister does." I said gesturing to Anna.

He then pulled her out on the dance floor.

When she came back, I started laughing as she rubbed her shoulders.

"Well he was spritely." I giggled

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna stretched out her ankle.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Never been better! I wish it could be this all the time!" Said Anna.

"Me too." I smiled back

_"Catch me!"_

_*WHITE STREAK APPEARS*_

_"Anna?"_

"But it can't." I told her.

"Well why not?" She asked about to touch me.

"It just can't!" I said turning away.

It grew quiet.

"Excuse me for a moment." Said Anna as she walked away, I sadly watched her.

I then started talking to Jack.

5 MINUTES LATER

Jack and I were laughing and joking around,

"Elsa!" I heard Anna's voice approach

"I'm mean Queen Elsa, I would like to introduce Prince Hans of the southern Isles." Anna announced.

I gave a head bow.

"We would like." They both giggled.

"Your blessing for our marriage!" They both smiled at the smiled time.

"Wait marriage?" I asked

"YEESSS!" Anna shrieked

"I'm confused." I said unamused.

Jack nodded in agreement.

Then Anna babbled, and I stopped her.

"Anna, slow down, no one's brothers are staying here and nobody is getting married." I told her.

"Wait what?" She asked

"Anna can I please speak to you, alone?" I asked

"No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." Said Anna

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met." I told her.

"You can if it's true love!" said Anna

"Anna what do you know about true love?" I asked

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Said Anna, I felt hurt.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." I told her.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I said walking away.

"Your majesty, if I may ease-"said Hans but I cut him off.

"No you may not and I think you should leave." I said to him.

"the party is over, close the gates." I ordered the guards.

"Yes your majesty." I obeyed.

"No Elsa please." Anna pleaded as She ripped my glove off my hand, Jack just watched.

"Hey give me back my glove!" I ordered.

"Elsa please. please I can't live like this anymore!" Said Anna.

"Then leave." I told her, I saw Jack become furious of what I just said, He tightly bawled his fist, I just turned and walked away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Asked Anna angrily.

"Enough Anna." I said trying to keep calm.

"No, why did you shut me out?! W-Why did you shut the world out, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone was starring.

"I said ENOUGH!" I yelled as I swung around creating huge spiked up ice sickles forming around me, Everyone gasped in fear and back away.

I looked at Jack, he stayed completely stiff with wide eyes.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something going on here." Hissed the duke.

"Elsa." Anna said in a very surprised and low whisper.

I turned and flung the door open and ran out.

I ran out and opened the double doors to see,... GREAT! there was a whole crowd of people.

I Looked Back and saw the duke,his men,Hans,And Jack running towards me, I picked Up the bottom of my dress and Ran down the steps.

"The Queen, It is her!" said the crowd, "The beautiful Queen!" They cheered. Then Jack flew up and out to get a better view on whats going on.

I stopped in front of a woman with her baby in his Arms I backed up and gripped onto the Fountain.

Then It quickly froze I gasp then I turned Back and saw Jack fly out of the Door and stare down at me, then the duke ran out.

"There she is, STOP HER!" He Yelled.

"Please just stay away from me, JUST STAY AWAY!" I said scared with my hands up back away, then Ice shot out of my bare hand and made the Duke and his two men slip.

He rubbed his nose and sat up, "Monster!, M-MONSTER!" He yelled.

I Looked back and saw the people backing up as if they believed as well that I was Monster.

WELL THEY'RE RIGHT!

Then the woman with the baby backed up protecting her baby from me.

I then started to run, As I did everyone cleared a path for me so I wouldn't be near them.

"ELSA!" I Heard Anna yell.

I ran down the stairs to in front of the fjord.

Jack had Landed, right Behind me, He offered his Hand I Backed up and saw Ice forming under my foot as I inched near the water.

"Elsa, Don't do this." Said Jack as he remained to hold his hand out.

Then I looked Up and saw Anna, "ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" She yelled.

I touched the water and the Ice became sturdy Enough to run on.

"ELSA DON'T!" Yelled Jack as he was about to Grab me but I ran.

"ELSA!" he yelled. I ran across the fjord, Every step I took on it froze.

"ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" Yelled Anna.

I ignored and reached the other side and ran up the hill.

I CAN'T GO BACK, AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK!

I ran threw the snowy and dark woods.

I sobbed as I ran, Soon I fell over I sat in the snow for a second crying and hiding my face into my knees.

Then I looked up ahead and saw a tall,dark,cold,snowy,and foggy mountain I stood Up and walked up the side of it, I had a weird feeling,as If I belonged here, like earlier, It looks peaceful and just the place for me.

Then I began to sing,

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen." I sang in a sad weak voice.<p>

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!" I said as I Hugged my self<p>

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!" I sang as I ripped my remanding glove Off.<strong><br>**

"Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!" I sang as I Made a snowman, and a simple slow snowfall, then made it drop quickly<p>

"I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang As I unclipped my dark purple cape and let it fly away<p>

"It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!" I sang as I Ran up the Mountain.<p>

"It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" I sang as I Made a small section of Ice stairs, then stepped on one of the stairs and made it crystal clear.

"Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!" I sang As I spread my hands and Ran up the steps turning it crystal clear then reach the Top.<p>

"Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!" I sang as I stomped My foot and Made a huge snowflake appear on the ground, then Looked around at the perimeter Then Made the snowflake beneath my feet rise.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!" I sang as I Made a Huge ice chandelier Appear, then I ripped Off the Necklace Jack Had Gave to me and threw it aside.

"Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!" I sang as I ripped My hair out of it's bun and Into a long french Braid and Pushed the Bangs Back, then I gestured My Hand Up and Made a light Blue ice dress that showed One of my legs And Made a long Ice cape with snowflake designs.<p>

"Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!" I sang Out loud to show Off my New huge ice castle to the World, Then I turned around and walked Back inside and my Ice balcony's door magically Slammed by themselves.<p>

I ran around, I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE THIS PLACE!

I played with my new Ice cape.

Then I looked outside at the snowman I built, Olaf.

I walked out holding back the tears.

"Of course I want to build a snowman  
>There I've said it. I've confessed.<br>But I need to stay locked up inside  
>Although I hate to hide.<br>I know it's for the best  
>You know you're still my best friend<br>I wish that I  
>Could be out there by your side<br>Of course I wanna build a snowman  
>Oh how I'd love to build a snowman.<br>Wait up Anna!" I sang

"Of course I want to build a snowman  
>And run around and dance and play<br>I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
>my life's all gloom and doom<br>But I have gotta stay.  
>(Hang in there, Elsa!)<br>I know you're feeling lonely  
>I know I am too<br>But my powers will not subside  
>Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel" I sang<p>

"Anna?  
>Yes, I know you're out there.<br>It must've been tough on your own.  
>But now my magic has grown much too strong<br>I've feared this all along  
>Must be alone.<br>But you deserve much better  
>Then what I can be<br>There's nothing that I can do.  
>Of course I wanna build a snowman<br>Okay bye." I sang.

"Of course I want to build a snowman" I sang then hugged the snowman And sobbed.

"At least I know Anna is safe." I said Wiping a tear from my eye.

I got back up and walked back inside.

I walked to my balcony and starred up at the stars.

I was now Happy,But alone, BUT FREE! all these 13 years! I don't think my powers and Immortal-ness things are a curse, here they're a gift to me!

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

It started to snow, Anna and Hans and everyone else started to shiver, except me.

I just can't believe ELSA HAS THE SAME POWERS AS ME!

"PRINCESS ANNA!" Yelled the duke.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How long did you know of your witch of a sister had this dangerous curse?" Asked the duke.

"What the Hell did you just say?" Asked Hans. (GO HANS, EVEN THOUGH YOUR REALLY A DICK, DEFEND EVEN THOU YOU DON'T MEAN IT!)

"And you must be cursed to, ARE YOU A MONSTER TOO?" Asked the Duke as he hid behind his Men.

"No I'm completely ordinary!" Said Anna.

"That's right she is!" Said Hans putting his hand on her shoulder.

Anna looked up at him, not so happy.

"I-In the best way." He covered up.

She then smiled.

"And my sister's not a monster!" Said Anna as she shivered.

"She almost killed me!" Yelled the duke.

"You slipped on ice." Said Hans.

"Her ice!" Said the duke.

"And I image this is Alot for you to take in Jack isn't it?" Anna asked.

I nodded,

"Well everyone knows he THE Jack Frost and he uses his powers for good, but as you can tell ELSA JUST BRANG WINTER EARLY!" He said.

"DON'T YE DARE TALK ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Said a girl with long curly red hair pointing a bow and arrow at him.

"Who are you?" Asked Anna.

"I'm Elsa's best friend Merida, and so are they." Said the Merida girl as she pointed behind and show a group of people.

"That is Hiccup, Mavis, Flynn, Anna you know Rapunzel." As she introduced.

"And I'm after her!" The Merida girl said, The people she introduced followed.

"I am too!" Said Anna, "And I!" I told them.

"Okay." Said Merida.

Then Anna got on her horse and we all set off.

"This would of never happened if she just told me her secret, she's a stinker." Said Anna, then snow fell and spooked the horse and the horse bucked her off in the snow and ran.

"No come back!, No!" Said Anna, then shivered.

"Okay,.." Said Anna as she looked around then reached up for a branch, she grabbed it and it flung up bring snow down ontop of her.

she side, then the Hiccup guy helped her out, she thanked him.

Then she started to walked we followed as the snow got deeper and deeper.

"Snow, It had to be snow, she couldn't of had topical magic that covered all the fjords, white sand, and warm- Fire!" Anna breathed as she looked ahead at smoke arsing.

She giggled then, she slipped as a tree branch ripped her cloak off and she fell into icy cold water.

She stayed stiff and wiggled and shivered, I flew down and helped her up.

She waddled to the nearby cabin were the smoke was coming from.

We all walked In the cabin.

"Whoo Hoo!" Said A voice.

We turned and saw the salesman.

"We have swimming suits and a sun balm of my own in invention, Yah?" He asked cheery.

"Oh, Well I was wondering if you had any winter boots, A-And dresses?" Asked Anna.

"That would be In our winter stock." Said The Man.

"Oh." Said Rapunzel as they looked at the bare corner but only a tennis racket, Two pairs of boots,and Two dresses.

Then Anna and Rapunzel grabbed their Stuff and set it on the counter.

"Oh, I was just wondering, Has anyone else pass by here, Like the Queen perhaps?" Asked Rapunzel.

"The only ones crazy enough to be in this storm is you and your friends dear." He answered.

Then at that Moment a man covered in snow walked In.

"You and this fellow, Whoo, Hoo Big summer blow out!" Said the Man, he walked up and stood in front of Anna, Very close, too close.

"Carrots, Behind you." He said.

"Oh!,excuse me." Said Anna then moved over.

He then grabbed the carrots and threw them on the counter.

Then he went over and grabbed a pick axe and Rope.

"What a powerful storm, Where ever could it be coming from?" Asked the Man.

"the North Mountain." Answered the Stranger.

"The North Mountain, So you know where Elsa is?" asked Anna.

"The Queen?, Yes I do." Said the Man.

"Can you bring us to her?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Sorry, I don't take People Places." Said the Man.

"May I remind you who we are?" Asked Anna.

"Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel." Answered the Man.

"Yes, so therefore we are royalty and you shall help us." Said Anna.

"Sorry, But were Not In THE Arendelle right Now." Said the Man.

"Just Please I know how to stop this Winter." Said Anna.

"Nope sorry, I have a Job." Said the Man as he set down his rope.

"And that will be forty." Said the cashier man.

"What?, No ten." Said The Man.

"Oh sorry that's no good." Said the Cashier Man.

"You see this is from our winter stock and the supply and demand have a big Problem." Said the Man.

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand Problem?, I sell Ice for a living." Said the Man the we Looked outside and saw a sleigh full of ice blocks.

"Help me out." Said the Man.

"Not much I can do." Said the Man.

"Okay just tell me something what was Happening on the North Mountain, anything Magical?" Asked Anna.

"Yes, Now back up, while I deal with this crook." Said the Man as he pulled his scarf down and off his face.

Then the what we thought to be the 'small man.' stood up and turned out to be almost 7 feet tall, "Vat did you call me?" He asked then he picked the Man and threw him out.

"Bye Bye!" He waved.

Then he came back inside and sat down.

"So just the outfits and the boots, Yah?" He asked.

"Um,.." Said Anna.

Then she bought the clothes,Boots and the stuff the Man was going to get.

then we walked over to were the man was staying. He was singing.

"Reindeers are better than people  
>Sven, don't you think that's true?<p>

Yeah, people will beat you  
>And curse you and cheat you<br>Every one of them's bad except you

Oh, thanks buddy  
>But people smell better than reindeers<br>Sven, don't you think that I'm right?

That's once again true,  
>For all except you<p>

You got me, let's call it a night

Good night

Don't let the frostbite bite" he sang.

Then Anna and the rest of us busted in.

"Nice duet." Said Anna.

as she gripped Onto her new dress, Rapunzel played with her new pinkish/purplish dress and gloves.

"Oh it's just you, what do you want?" He asked.

Then I noticed there was a reindeer next to him.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain Please." Anna Pleaded.

"I already told you, I Don't take people places." Said the Man.

"Let me re prahse that." Said Anna as she threw the bag of pick axe and rope on him.

"Hey!" He said then stopped and looked into it and pulled the Pick axe and rope out. He Looked at Anna.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter." Said Anna.

He let out a long sigh.

"We leave at dawn, And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He said laying back down.

Then Anna threw the bag of carrots onto his face.

"Ow!" He said then Looked into it, Then the Reindeer Sniffed into the Bag and got excited at the site of Carrots.

Anna cleared her throat after say sorry, "We leave now, Right now." Said Anna, Then we all walked out and took a deep Breath.

**OMG LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DONE!, RIGHT? I THINK WELL IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER MAKE SURE TO PUT THAT IN A REVIEW AND QUESTION HAVE ANY OF MY STORIES MADE YOU HAPPY, SAD?(IN A GOOD WAY) OR LAUGH?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ELSA P.O.V**

I take back the being happy about my powers, I mean come on Manny why did you have to curse me?

"Do you hate me?" I asked looking up.

Then I started to sing.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<br>Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,  
>Well sentence me to another life" I sang as I looked up at Manny<p>

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same (Yeah! )<br>We're not the same (Yeah! )  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey! )  
>It's good (Hey! )<br>It's good (Hey! )" I sang with sharp ice sickles pointing up

"Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out" I sang as a blizzard started raging around me.<p>

"You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out" I sang as the blizzard got harsher and more dangerous<p>

"Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend" I sang to him angrily<p>

"And this is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person, but you can't take it<br>The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself" I sang as Sharp ice sickles came shooting out<p>

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same (No! )<br>We're not the same (No! )  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey! )  
>It's good (Hey! )<br>It's good" I sang, I've really never used this much power.

"Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out" I sang more loudly more in a faster almost yelling voice.<p>

"You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out" I sang as an angry fake smile appeared on my face as the castle began to shake because of the powerful blizzard.<p>

"Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend" I repeated<p>

"Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out" I sang out loud as a couple crystal off the roof fell<p>

"You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out" I sang finally then everything dropped, I stood there taking deep breaths.<p>

"Oh Elsa dear, look your getting more and more powerful, Perfect!" said a man dressed in all black with his shiny black hair swooped back.

"W-Who are you?" I asked

"Your new best friend." He told me.

"Wait what?" I asked

"Yes, we will be partners and will will freeze the world!" He told me.

"No I'm not!" I told him.

"Oh but Elsa, Manny has cursed you hasn't he?" He asked me.

"Yes.." I Answered.

"He cursed me too." He told me.

"Yes, you see when I was human, I was good, but Manny decided to throw me over side and have an appearance as an evil person." He told me.

"That's terrible!" I said to him, he nodded.

"And the rest of the Guardains are for good and we are looked at as the monsters." He told me, I nodded agreeing.

"Well maybe we can take over the world together, we'll make the world and everyone else to believe were not monster." He told me.

"They will?" I asked

"Yes what goes better than cold and dark?" He asked

"What's your name?" I asked dodging the way he's scaring me.

"Pitch, Pitch Black." He said as he held his hand out.

I took it and shook it, he shivered.

I Quickly pulled away, "Sorry, I can't control my powers." I said hiding my hands behind my back.

"Tell me your story." He said with an evil grin.

"Okay, When I was little, I was cursed with these powers and was cursed being Immortal, My sister Anna and I would always play with my powers and one day I accidentally hurt her and these trolls took her memory away so she no longer remembered me, so my parents locked me in a tower and I waited there for 13 years, and a couple weeks ago this nice guy that has the same powers as me named Jack Frost took me back,-" I said he quickly cut me off.

"What was the name?" He asked

"Jack Frost." I repeated

"Oh Elsa dear, He's nothing but a liar,evil, and selfish man." He told me.

"He is?" I asked

"Yes, him and his friends the _Guardians _took down my hope." He told me.

"That's horrible!" I said, this Pitch guy seems inococent.

"Anyways continue." He said giving that evil scary grin.

"And last night I had my coronation and my sister ripped off my glove because she wanted to marry a man she just met, and I said she couldn't and then I got angry and used my powers, and now everyone knows." I said sadly.

"I say it's best that they did know." Said Pitch.

He bowed, "Anyways i must be going and think about the idea of us being partners." Said pitch then backed away and disappeared into the shadows, I sat there in silence, Of course I don't want to join his side to become evil and freeze the world!

But he seemed like the nicest/scariest/creepy person I've ever met, and he understands me.

I would say that Jack understands, But he doesn't He has the ice powers for a good cause.

But My powers are dangerous!

But why would Manny throw that scary guy and I under the bus?

I sat there silence Taking in all that just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

As we all sat in his sleigh, Anna blabbered.

"So what made the queen go all ice crazy?" He asked.

"Oh it was all my fault you see I got engaged to someone, but I only just met him you know that day." Said Anna but Kristoff cut her off.

"Wait a minute did you just say that you just met him?!" He asked.

Anna babbbled on.

"You tired to marry a man you just met?!" He asked,

"Yes your not paying attention." Said Anna.

"Haven't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Asked Kristoff

"Yes they did," Anna said scooting away.

"But Hans is not a stranger." Said Anna, I rolled eyes.

"Oh yeah, whats his last name?" He asked

"Uh Of the southern Isles." Said Anna unsure.

"Favorite Food?" He asked, "Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?" He asked, "Probably john."

"Foot size?" He asked, "Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you even ate a meal with him yet?, What if you don't like the way eats, What if you don't like the way he picks his nose?" He asked

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked.

"And eats it." Said Kristoff.

"Excuse me sir he is a prince." Said Anna.

"All men do it." Said Kristoff.

"Ew, and It doesn't matter it's true love!" Said Anna.

"It doesn't sound like true love." Said Kristoff.

"Are you some kind of love expert?" Asked Anna.

"No, but I have friends who are." Said Kristoff.

"You have friends who are love experts?" Asked Anna, sleigh came to a hault.

Anna tried to talk but Kristoff shushed her.

"Shh!" He shushed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Merida.

Kristoff took his lantern and looked closer.

"Go sven GO!" He ordered, His reindeer, Sven then Took off.

"What is it?" Asked Anna.

"Wolves." He answered.

"Wolves?" Anna asked

"Let me help." Said Anna.

"No!" Said Kristoff.

"Why not?" Asked Anna

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Said Kristoff.

"Excuse me?!" Asked Anna

"She who tried to marry a man she just met." Said Kristoff As he donkey kicked a wolf.

"It's true Love!" Yelled Anna as she swung the guitar and missed Krisoff Hitting a jumping Wolf.

"Oh." Said Kristoff, Then A wolf Grabbed ahold of Him making him drop his torch, Anna caught it.

"christopher!" said Anna.

"It's Kristoff!" Said Kristoff hanging onto a rope, then a wolf bit his leg.

"OW!" Yelled Kristoff.

Then Anna looked down at the sleeping bag and lit it on fire, "DUCK!" Yelled Anna.

Kristoff then ducked and Anna threw the burning sleeping bag hitting the two wolves.

"You almost set me on fire!" Said Kristoff.

"But I didn't!" Said Anna pulling him back up.

Then We all looked ahead and Gasped, there was a seprated cliff

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Said Anna.

"You don't tell him what to do, I do, Jump Sven!" Yelled Kristoff as He threw all the girls onto him Flynn,Hiccup, and I all jumped up and got our selves to the other side.

Kristoff jumped off of his sleigh as It fell the ground below and brust into flames.

"Aww, But I just paid it off." He said dangling, I then pulled him up, he sat there in the snow, Anna walked over.

"I'll replace your sled, and everything In it." Said Anna.

"And we understand if ye don't want to help us anymore." Said Merida sadly.

then all the girls walked away sadly, Hiccup and Flynn caught up with them.

Sven snorted at him.

"Of course I don't want to help them anymore!" Said Kristoff.

"In fact this whole has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Said Kristoff

"She'll die on her own!, I can live with that." Said Kristoff.

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead,... sometimes I really hate you, Hold I'm coming!" Said Kristoff.

"You are!? I mean Eh sure I'll let you tag along!" Said Rapunzel.

Kristoff Chuckled and Sat up.

TWO HOURS LATER

We came to a huge clearing were we could see a view of what was a completely frozen Arendelle.

"Arendelle." Rapunzel breathed.

"It's completely frozen!" Said Hiccup.

"But that's okay Elsa will thaw it!" Said Rapunzel.

"Will she?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, this way to the north mountain?" Asked Anna. pointing straight ahead.

"Ha Ha, More like this way." Said Kristoff as he took Anna's arm and pointed up at a foggy, tall, and snowy mountain.

"Whoa." Anna Breathed.

"Well lets get going!" Said Hiccup.

"Okay." Flynn said cheery

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and tagged along.

ONE HOUR LATER

we were walking through frozen vines with crystals hanging from them, Hiccup ad Kristoff slid their hands passed them and made a bell sound, Sven became excited and jumped around Jingling them.

"I never winter could be so beautiful!" Said Anna.

"Yeah, but how about a little color, Maybe pink, or green, or maybe even yellow, No yellow and snow Brrrr No go!" Said voice.

We all looked around.

We all looked down at a snowman.

"Am I right?" He asked.

"hi!" said the little snowman waving.

"AHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she kicked his head straight off his shoulders.

his head landed straight in kristoff's hands.

"well hello!" said the snowman. "uh your creepy!" said kristoff as he threw the snowman's head to Anna "ewww i don't want it!" said Anna as she through it back to kristoff.

"come on it's just a head!" said kristoff as he threw it back.

"ok we got off to a bad start!" said Olaf as he turned he body to Anna. "ew ew the body!" said Anna as she threw his head at his body he flew back then stood up with his head upside down.

"uh what am i looking at why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" asked Olaf.

"ok hang on one second." said Anna as she went over and flipped his head over.

"oh look at that i'm perfect!" said Olaf as he turned around "well almost." said Anna.

then Anna took one of the carrots we packed and tried to sick it on Olaf but it went through his face and only a little of the carrots showed.

"ohh" said kristoff as he made a face.

"i'm sorry are you ok?" Asked Anna.

"are you kidding me?, i'm perfect!" said Olaf.

"iv'e always wanted a nose!, its like a baby unicorn!" said Olaf as he played with his tiny nose. Anna quickly pushed the carrot through his head to even it.

"hey whoa!" said Olaf he gasped "i like it even more!" said Olaf.

"okay lets start this thing over, hi everyone i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!" said Olaf Anna quickly snapped up.

"Olaf?" said Anna as she reconized him.

"Thats right Olaf!" said Anna cheerfully.

"And you are..." said Olaf. "oh i'm Anna!" said Anna. "well hello everyone!" said Olaf.

"so Olaf did Elsa build you?" asked Anna. "yeah why?" Asked Olaf.

"do you know were she is?" asked Anna.

"yea why?" asked Olaf Then kristoff took off one of his Arm and playing with it.

Then Olaf made his arm that's off his body slap kristoff in the face.

"stop it were trying to focus here!" said Olaf.

"can you show us the way?" Asked Anna. "yeah why?" asked Olaf.

"i'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer." said Kristoff. "summer?" asked Olaf dumbfounded. "oh i never knew why but iv'e always dreamed of the idea of summer!, with the sun and all thats hot!" said Olaf.

"Oh really i guess you never had much expirment with heat.

"no but some times i like to image what it would be like when it is summer!" said Olaf.

I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes,  
>And imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Said Olaf as he closed his eyes and began to sing.<br>s  
>"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz<br>And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
>A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand<br>Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer." sang Olaf

"I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
>And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!<br>And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
>Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer." Sang Olaf<p>

"Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo" Sang Olaf

:The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
>Put 'em together it just makes sense!" He sang cheery<p>

"Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo" sang Olaf

"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
>But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!" Sang Olaf<p>

"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
>Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam." sang Olaf<p>

"Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too  
>When I finally do what frozen things do in summer." sang Olaf as he jumped around<p>

"I'm gonna tell him." said Kristoff

"Don't you dare!" said Anna hitting his shoulder

"In summer!" He sang loudly

"Well come on Elsa's this way, LET'S GO BRING BACK SUMMMERR!" Said Olaf walking away.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" said Rapunzel, Anna, and Merida at the same time.

"Somebody has to tell him." Kristoff, Hiccup, Flynn, and I said at the same time.

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSED IN A LITTLE, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND THE SONG ELSA SANG PUT THAT IN A REVIEW, AND IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT SONG WAS CALLED, IT'S CALLED PARAMORE-IGNORANCE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT SONG IS, OR THAT BAND, I SUGGEST YOU LOOK THEM UP ON YOUTUBE! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**JACK P.O.V,.. STILL**

Anna shivered.

"Ooh it's getting cold!" said Rapunzel flynn got closer and sneakily came over and wrapped his Arm around her. she blushed.

it was making me miss Elsa more and more.

Wait a minute, I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!

So this is what that feels like!

As we neared it started to grow colder, Not that it bothered me.

we then reached and all of our eyes widened at the sight of a huge palace made of ice.

"Now this is ice, I'm gonna cry!" Said Kristoff.

"Go head, I won't judge." Said Anna and I walled in, she said nobody Elsa didn't know would need to stay outside.

Olaf began counting.

**ELSA P.O.V, FINALLY**

Then i walked out onto the balcony and saw 8 figures getting close to my castle i looked real hard and saw a man with white hair,dark blue hoodie, and brown pants and a staff in his hands, yep that Jack.

then i saw Rapunzel and her long hair, Then i saw Anna I wanted to cry.

"WOW! would you look at this place!" said Jack.

"whoaaaa thats one talented lassy." said a fimillar girl with red curly hair in a scottish accent.

i back up and closed the balcony doors and rushed around not knowing what to do, hide,run again, talk to her, no i might hurt Them all! oh my goodness i was scared!

i had no idea what to do, what if their all here to tell me what a monster i am. no Jack, Anna, And Rapunzel and the rest would never say that!, But what if they are here to make me go back?!

i'm surely not going any where!, thats for sure!

but i should at least talk to her, but keep distance memories and thoughts flashed in my head.

Then i heard Anna and Jack i took a deep breath and walked out.

"Anna, Jack, what are you doing here?" i asked they both turned around i could tell they were suprised about my new look because of their facial expressions it was quite funny Jack began to droll a little.

"whoa... Elsa you look beautiful!" said Jack.

"you look different, and a good different!, and this place!" said Anna "thank you i never knew what i was capable of!" i said looking at the place letting them admire it.

Then Rapunzel ran in and stopped when she saw me "oh Elsa you look soo beautiful!" said Rapunzel.

"Thank you." i said smiling.

Jack seamed to love it.

"look Elsa if i knew!" said Anna trying to get closer to me.

i backed up. "No it's alright you don't have to apologize, but you should go." i said walking towards the railing.

"but we just got here!" said Anna "i know but you belong down in arendell." i said trying to make them leave even though i wanted them to stay.

"but so do you!" said Anna. "No Anna i belong here,were i can be who i am without hurting anyone!" i said. "uh about about that.." said Anna then i heard a voice counting

"wait who is that?" i asked then a snowman came running in "hi i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!" said Olaf. "Olaf?" i said suprised "you built me, remember that?" said Olaf.

"and your alive?" i asked.

"i think so?" said Olaf as he moved his little stick fingers jack chuckled it made me happy to hear him laugh.

"he's just like the one we built as kids!, we were so close we can be like that again!" said Anna

Then i remembered when i accidentally hurt Anna.

_"catch me!" said Anna._

_"ANNA!" i yelled. as i accidentally shot ice at her head._

_"ow!" said Anna as she fell._

_"Anna?" i asked sadly. then ran over to her and saw a white streak appear._

_"MAMA,PAPA!" I yelled._

then memories made it worse.

"no we can't goodbye anna." i said as i tried to walk away. "Elsa please wait!" said Anna. "no i'm just trying to protect you!" i said as i walked up the steps.

"you don't have to protect me, i'm not afraid!, please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door because it the first time in forever, i finally understand!, for the first time in forever we can do this in hand in hand." sang Anna as she chased me up the stairs.

"we can head down this mountain together, you don't have to like in feeeeeaaaarrr, because for the first time in forever, i will be right here." sang anna as we reached a large room with the balcony. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." i sang.

"yeah i know but." said Anna but i stopped her.

"i know you mean well just leave me be, yes i'm alone but i'm alone and free!" i sang as i walked out to the balcony and then noticed she followed me i turned away and tried to walk away.

"just saty away and you'll be safe from meeeeee!" i sang as i walked back inside.

"actually were not!" sang Anna, "what do you men your not?" i sang facing her.

"i get the feeling you don't know!" sang Anna

"what do i not know?" i sang.

"arendells in deep, deep, deep,deep, snow." sang Anna.

"what?" i said scared

"you kinda set off an eternal winter, every where." said Anna.

"everywhere?!" i said getting even more scared.

"but thats alright you can just unfreeze it!" said Anna.

"no i can't, i don't know how!" i said holding my hand.

"sure you can i know you can, because its the first time in forever!" sang Anna

then a blizzard started wiping around me.

"i'm such a fool i can't be freeeeee!" i sang Anna babbled.

"no escape from the storm inside me!" i sang out loud.

'can't control the curse!" i sang

"we can do this thing to together!" sang Anna

"i'm afraid you'll only make it worse!" i sang at the top of my lungs

"there's so much fear!" i sang as i looked at my reflection.

Anna babbled.

"your not safe here!" i sang but Anna wouldn't listen.

"we can make the sun shine bright!" sang Anna.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIIIII CAN'T!" i yelled at the top of my lungs and set icy blast everywhere. i turned around and saw Anna kneeing down holding her chest i gasped and hiccup,Jack,Olaf,Rapunzel,flynn,and the red haired girl came running up, WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S MERIDA, MY OLD BEST FRIEND!

"are you alright?" Asked a blonde man

"who's this?" i asked.

"wait that doesn't matter, but you have to go!" i said in frustration.

"i know we can figure this out together!" said Anna.

this the ice walls started cracking.

"how?! what power do you have to stop this winter?, to stop me?!" i said frustrated.

"uh Anna i think we should go!"said the blonde headed man.

"NO! i'm leaving without you Elsa!" said Anna.

"yes you are!" i said as i threw a snow flurry at the ground and made a huge living snow monster.

he growled.

Then he picked everyone up and threw them out.

what if i just hurt Anna, when i turned around she looked like she was in alot of pain. Then i heard marshmallow roar really loud, they must of made him mad.

i walked out to the balcony. and watched marshmallow chase them down the hill.

Then i looked at arendelle and saw it was frozen.

Then i heard a voice._ "why didn't you tell me?"_ asked the voice i turned around and saw Jack.

"how are you still here?!" i almost screamed.

"thats aside the point, again, why didn't you just tell me of your powers if you knew I had the same ones!" said Jack,he didn't seem all that happy that i didn't tell him that we have the same powers.

"it's not that easy!" i said.

he made a brow, "Elsa how is that not easy?" he asked.

"ugh!, you would understand!" i said trying to walk away up the steps then he jumped right in front of me.

"going some where?" he asked, i tried to walk up the fleet of stairs right next to the ones that we were on but jack made an ice wall.

i looked at him with angry eyes.

"i have all day!" said Jack. i manged to slip past him.

i ran up the stairs. and then i came to a room with no windows, no nothing i tried to hide but he found me. i backed up until my back hit a wall then he came so close his body was pressed up against mine.

"anything else your hiding?" he asked.

"other than im immortal?" i said nervously

"YOU ARE WHAT!?" Jack yelled, but he seemed happy this time.

"can you please leave me alone now?" i asked him.

"nope." he simply said.

i made a brow. "please your not safe here!" i said to him.

"Elsa you cant hurt me!" said Jack

"look see!" said Jack then he took my hand and put it on his chest, i didn't feel a beat.

"_Don't listen to him." _I heard a faint whisper.

Then I looked closely and saw that the part were my hand was on his jacket, was freezing, I quickly pulled away.

He looked down at the frost, I quickly walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I ignored and kept walking.

"Elsa? ELSA!" He yelled, I slipped out the front door and lost him.

I ran down the hill and into the woods.

_"Good, now go or he'll catch up to you!" _I heard a voice.

"Pitch?, Is that you?" I asked.

He stepped out.

"Oh Hi." I waved.

"So I see you get to see your sister." Said Pitch.

My eyes grew sad, "I think I hurt her." I said trying not to cry.

"Oh Elsa, I'm sure she'll be just fine!" She pitch, In a trying not to be so evily sounding voice, My spine tingled, He was nice but he was also really, really scary.

"ELSA!?" I Heard Jack Yell.

I looked back and saw him running down the stairs, Pitch and I stepped back out of sight.

"I must go, but remember not to trust him." Said Pitch, I didn't say anything then he disappeared.

Then I hid behind the tree as Jack flew past.

I snuck back to my castle and walked around.

"Control it!, Don't feel!, Don't feel, DON'T FEEL!" I said frustrated, Then I looks up and saw that the walls had turned red and the Walls had Ice sickles sticking out of them. (no pun anttened)

I then saw a figure flying towards the castle.

I saw as it neared, there was a staff and white hair.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, Jack was back.

"Hey Elsa wait!" He yelled.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back

"ELSA JUST PLEASE WAIT!" Jack yelled.

I ran up to my room and slammed and Sealed the door so he couldn't get in.

Then I Felt something at me fingertips, I looked down and saw a black rose.

I picked it up and smelled it, I became dizzy and the world spun around, Then My knees caved in and I hit the ground. (THE ROSE HAD COCAINE IN IT!, LOL JUST KIDDIN!, JUST SOME BLACK SLEEPING SAND XD)

**CLIFFHANGERS RIGHT?! OKAY FIRST I WANT TO START OFF WITH, I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE, MY FAMILY HAS JUST BEEN GOING THROUGH THINGS, AND PLUS I JUST HAD TO RE-CAP ON MY STORIES BECAUSE IT'S BEEN THAT LONG. BUT I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN AND I WILL BE POSTING ON ALL MY STORIES YOU GUYS HAVE SAID BEEN BEING IGNORED SO BY STAY COOL LOVE YA, XOXOXOXO**


End file.
